והרשות נתונה
by hazel6016
Summary: סופרמן מת, לויס ליין נעלמה - רק לא באותו יקום.  שני יקומים אלטרנטיבים מחפשים את החתיכה החסרה.
1. Chapter 1

והרשות נתונה

אומרים שהכל צפוי והרשות נתונה. אומרים גם שההיסטוריה תמיד תתקן את עצמה, כאילו ביקום מובנת מערכת שתפקידה לדאוג שדברים מסוימים יקרו, שאנשים מסוימים ייוולדו ואנשים אחרים ימותו בזמן ובאופן הנכון ושאנשים מסוימים יפגשו יתאהבו וישנו את העולם. אם זה דורש להרוס כוכב לכת ולגרום לשליחתו של תינוק קטן לכוכב לכת אחר אז זה מה שיקרה. אבל מה קורה כשדברים מתדרדרים, כשהסדר הנכון של הדברים משתבש ואנשים לא נפגשים כשהם אמורים להיפגש או במקרה מסוים לא חוזרים לחיים כשהם צריכים לחזור? ובכן, כשזה קורה אין בושה בלבקש עזרה, נכון?

הסיפור הזה מתאר מה קרה כשבשני יקומים השתבשו הדברים וממה האלים מוכנים להעלים עין כשיקומים בסכנה.

פרק א

מטרופוליס. ארץ-W

ד"ר המילטון הביטה מבוהלת במסכים העליונים. האיש המבוגר הלבוש בבגדים מתחילת המאה ה-20 שעמד לידה בדק את שעון הכיס שלו. מאחוריהם במעבדה עמדו שרידי מכונה מפויחים. אורות אדומים הבהבו. המילטון ניגשה למחשבים והתחילה לתכנת הוראות חדשות, שולחת מדי פעם מבטים מודאגים למסכים.

"אתה בטוח שזה יעבוד?" אמרה.

"היא הסיכוי האחרון שלנו, שלו." אמר בן שיחו.

"ומה אם הוא יגלה?"

"זה מחיר שנאלץ לשלם. זה מחיר שאני מוכן לשלם." המילטון נאנחה בהשלמה.

"תביא את השעון הזה לכאן."

דירתה של לויס ליין, מטרופוליס. ארץ-D

לויס ישבה ליד האי במטבח שלה מביטה דרך חלונות הסלון הגדולים. הקפה שלה התקרר כבר לפני שעה. אצבעותיה לא הפסיקו לשחק עם טבעת האירוסים שעל ידה השמאלית. היא כבר מזמן הפסיקה לנסות לעצור את הדמעות. היא לא יכלה להמשיך כך. כל מקום בעיר המחורבנת הזאת הזכיר לה אותו ועכשיו זה. היא הזדקפה בכיסא, נזכרת במה שפריי הודיע לה הבוקר. לקס לות'ר ג'וניור קנה את הדיילי פלאנט מפרנקלין שטרן. פריי לא היה מסוגל להסתכל לה בעיניים כשהוא אמר את זה. הדיילי פלאנט היה הדבר היחיד שנותר לה מלבד אחותה לוסי והקנטים. העיתון היה ביתה יותר מהדירה שלה, הוא היה ביתו של קלארק. מה היא תעשה עכשיו?

היא קמה ולבשה את מעילה ויצאה מהדירה.

רוח פתאומית החלה מנשבת בסמטה. עמוד החשמל הסמוך התכסה בניצוצות חשמליים. באויר נוצר קרע שגדל לפתח בגודל דלת כאילו איזה ילד צייר בעפרון צבעוני על המציאות. בפתח עבר גבר מבוגר, לבוש בגדים מתחילת המאה העשרים. הוא הביט מסביבו והסתכל בשעון כיס מוזהב אותו הכניס חזרה לכיסו. הוא הסתובב לעבר הפתח, מביט בו כשזה נסגר. בצעד נחוש הוא יצא מהסמטה לרחובות מטרופוליס. הוא ראה את הגלובוס הזהוב של הדיילי פלאנט במרחק והתקדם לעברו. הוא עבר ליד דוכן עיתונים וקנה גיליון של הדיילי פלאנט. אחת הכתבות בעמוד הראשי היתה תיאור של האירועים של כמה ימים קודם ואיך הג'וקר הרג כמה שוטרים בגוטהם. הכתבת היתה לויס ליין. האיש התקדם הלאה והגיע לניו טרוי שם מצא תא טלפון ציבורי עם ספר טלפונים. הוא דפדף עד שמצא את הכתובת שחיפש. הוא התחיל ללכת.

לא לקח לו הרבה זמן למצוא את בניין הדירות. הוא ראה אותה יוצאת מהבניין. היא חלפה לידו והוא הבחין בפניה הרטובים מדמעות. הוא עקב אחריה לפארק סנטניאל ועמד המום מול פסל ענק, כמה מטרים בגובהו, של גבר מחייך לבוש בגלימה עם האות S על חזהו, ידו מושטת לפנים ועליה עומד עיט אמריקאי, פורס כנפיים. האישה התקדמה לבסיס הפסל, האנדרטה הבין האיש, ונעלמה בתוך פתח בצד. בהיסוס הוא התקדם אחריה. הוא עמד בפתח מסתכל פנימה. על קובית בטון בתוך הכוך הונח ארון זכוכית. בתוך הארון שכב הגבר שהיווה את ההשראה לפסל. לויס עמדה ליד הארון, מניחה את ידה על ארון הזכוכית. היא דיברה אל האיש בארון והאיש המבוגר הרגיש כפולש לפרטיות שלה אבל לא היה מסוגל להביא את עצמו להתרחק.

"היי, קלארק. כל פעם שאני מגיעה לפה אני מקווה שזה רק סיוט ושאתה לא תהיה בארון, שתופיע פתאום מחייך, שתסחוף אותי לשמיים שוב ותגיד שזה הכל היה טעות שדומסדיי לא הופיע והרס את חיי כולנו." היא עצרה ניגבה את עיניה, משכה באפה והמשיכה, "יש לי חדשות רעות, עוד חדשות רעות. לקס קנה את הפלאנט." היא התרחקה מהארון, מחבקת את עצמה. "אני חייבת להתרחק מהעיר הזאת, קלארק." היא התיישבה על הרצפה, גבה לקוביית הבטון וראשה בין ידיה.

"מיס ליין." אמר האיש בשקט. לויס הרימה את ראשה בחדות והביטה בו. "אני..." היא קמה במהירות. "אני מצטער שאני מפריע אבל עשיתי מרחק רב כדי לדבר איתך. את תקוותנו היחידה."

"וזו הדרך שלך לבקש, לצותת לשיחות פרטיות?"

"זה בקשר אליו." היא קפאה במקומה. "בערך."

"למה אתה מתכוון?"

"שמי ה. ג'. וולס."

"סופר המדע בדיוני? זה שמת ב 1946?"

"כן. אני יודע שזה לא נשמע הגיוני אבל זו האמת, מיס ליין."

"אוקי, אני מוכנה לתת לך להנות מהספק, אין לי כוח לנסות להיות הגיונית עכשיו."

"אני בא מעולם מקביל." לויס התחילה לצחוק אבל וולס המשיך, "לויס ליין שלנו נעלמה לפני שנים." לויס הפסיקה לצחוק והביטה בו, "והוא מעולם לא עזב את החווה."

"הוא לא עזב את החווה?" היא הביטה בארון.

"הקלארק קנט של העולם שלי שונה משלך."

"מה הוא עשה? התחתן עם לאנה לאנג?"

"לא. לאנה לאנג נשואה ללקס לות'ר, יש להם שלושה ילדים. הם יחגגו עשר שנות נישואים בסוף השנה."

"שלושה ילדים..."

"כן."

"למה הוא נשאר בחווה?"

"אני לא יודע. אני לא בטוח שהוא מסוגל לדבר עכשיו."

"מה?"

"את מבינה, מיס ליין. לפני כשנתיים הופיע אדם בשם מילטון פיין במטרופוליס. בשיתוף פעולה עם לקס לות'ר הוא מפעיל שלטון טרור על מטרופוליס ועל ארצות הברית. נעשו כמה ניסיונות להרוג אותו אף אחד מהם לא הצליח. הוא חיפש את קאל אל." וולס הביט באיש שבארון, "קאל אל הסגיר את עצמו אחרי חודשים של טרור. הוא לא נראה מאז. לפני חודשיים ידידתי ד"ר אמיליה המילטון מצאה אותו מחוסר הכרה בסמטה ליד המעבדה שלה. הוא אדם שבור. עוד לא הצלחנו להבין איך הוא נמלט והוא מסרב לדבר." לויס החווירה.

"לקס יודע שהוא קלארק קנט?"

"לקס מעולם לא חי בסמולוויל. הוא מעולם לא פגש אותו לפני כן."

"מה לגבי ליגת הצדק?"

"מי?"

"באטמן, וונדר וומן, הפלאש..." היא הפסיקה למראה אי ההבנה על פניו של וולס. "הגיבורים האחרים, מר וולס."

"אין לנו גיבורים אחרים, מיס ליין."

"אז איך?"

"איך אנחנו יודעים עלייך?" היא הנהנה, "אישה בשם קלואי סאליבן פנתה אלינו בבקשת עזרה. בחצי השנה האחרונה היא חולמת חלומות מאוד חיים והיא לא הצליחה להפסיק אותם. היא ניסתה להפסיק לישון והחלומות החלו להופיע כשהיא ערה. היא אמרה שזה כאילו לראות שני סרטים אחד על השני באותו הזמן. האנשים ברחוב ואנשים אחרים באותו רחוב אבל אחר. בהסכמתה הכנסנו אותה לטרנס ואז התברר שמה שהיא רואה זה עולם אחר, כמה עולמות אחרים. מאז שקאל אל הופיע היא היחידה שהצליחה לתקשר איתו באיזושהי צורה."

"קלואי סאליבן היתה הדודנית שלי. היא מתה כשהיתה בת שש." דממה שררה במערת הקבורה מבטון.

"אנחנו יודעים על הקשר המשפחתי. מיס סאליבן סיפרה לנו על הקשר בינך לבין קאל אל." המקום שקע שוב בשתיקה.

"היחיד שיכול להרוג את מילטון פיין הוא קלארק. מילטון פיין הוא מכונה, הוא לא אנושי באף מובן של המילה." היא הביטה באיש שבארון ואז חזרה בוולס, "אז מה אתם צריכים ממני?"

"קלואי סאליבן טוענת שאת היחידה שיכולה לעזור לו, לעזור לנו."

"מה קרה ללויס ליין שלכם? למה אתם לא פונים אליה?"

"אנחנו לא מצליחים למצוא אותה. כך ד"ר המילטון יצרה קשר איתי. אני נוסע בזמן והיא הצליחה למשוך את תשומת ליבי. היא לא חיפשה אותי ספציפית רק מישהו שמבין במסע בזמן. היא קיוותה לחזור אחורה בזמן ולמצוא אותה כבר כשהיא נעלמה. אחרי שהיא מצאה אותי ושכנעה אותי לעזור, חיפשתי אותה ולא מצאתי, היא פשוט נעלמה, כאילו שמישהו מחק אותה."

"אז הגעת לפה."

"כן. אני כאן כדי להתחנן שתעזרי לנו, מיס ליין. את תקוותנו היחידה." הוא הביט בה וקולו התרכך, "מה קרה לו?"

"הוא נלחם בדומסדיי, מפלצת עתיקה מקריפטון, לפני חצי שנה."

"הוא הפסיד?"

"לא. הוא ניצח. המפלצת מתה. אבל הוא מת כמה דקות לאחר מכן. העולם הפך לאפל לאחר מכן, אלים יותר, נואש יותר." וולס היסס.

"קלואי סאליבן ראתה אותו חי. ראתה אותו נלחם במפלצת, מת וקם לתחיה כמה שבועות לאחר מכן. יש לה עדיין סיוטים מהקרב."

"קלארק נשאר מת."

"מיס ליין..."

"אני אבוא איתך אבל יש כמה דברים שאני צריכה לקחת איתי. אני צריכה להיפרד מכמה אנשים."

"אנחנו נחזיר אותך כשהכל יסתיים, אף אחד לא ירגיש שעזבת." לויס חייכה חיוך אירוני.

"בהנחה שנצליח, בהנחה שכלום לא ישתבש." מר וולס נראה נבוך. "אל תדאג, מר וולס. כדאי שנלך. המטורפים יגיעו בכל רגע."

"מטורפים?"

"חברי כת. הם מתייחסים אליו כאל אל."

המזוודה האדומה הקטנה חיכתה באמצע הדירה. מונח עליה בזוית היה תיק מחשב. מר וולס ישב בסלון מביט בלויס מדברת בטלפון.

"זה רק חופשה, מרתה. אני חייבת לצאת ממטרופוליס."

"אבל להתפטר מהפלאנט? לויס."

"אני לא הולכת לעבוד בשביל לקס אפילו אם זה יהיה מקום העבודה האחרון בעולם."

"את בטוחה לגבי זה? מעולם לא לקחת חופשה בעבר."

"קלארק לא מת בעבר." היא אמרה בשקט. "אני מצטערת, אני..."

"לא, את צודקת, לויס. תנסי להנות, ואל תשכחי שאנחנו כאן בשבילך."

"תודה, מרתה." היא סגרה את הטלפון.

היא הביטה סביב, בודקת שלא שכחה שום דבר ואז הביטה בטבעת האירוסין שלה. לא. היא לא תשאיר את זה מאחור. היא ניגשה לקופסת התכשיטים והוציאה משם בהיסוס צמיד. היא לא ענדה אותו מאז הלוויה. היא ענדה אותו עכשיו. היא הרגישה פתאום יותר טוב, כאילו קיבלה את אישורו של קלארק. עיניה התמלאו דמעות אבל לויס ניגבה אותן במהירות והביטה בוולס.

"בוא נלך." היא החזיקה את המזוודה, הניחה על כתפה את תיק המחשב והביטה בו בציפייה.

וולס קם ממושבו, פתח את שעון הכיס והזיז את המחוגים בזמן שנעמד בסמוך ללויס. פתח בגודל דלת נפתח לפניהם, ניצוצות התפשטו מהפתח לכל הכיוונים. וולס פתח את הפתח רחוק ככל האפשר מכל מכשיר חשמלי והמחשב של לויס היה מכובה. לויס הביטה בו והוא הנהן. היא עברה דרך הפתח ומר וולס אחריה.

לויס עברה כמה פעמים במשגר של הליגה, זה אף פעם לא היה חלק כמו המעבר בפתח הזה. רגע אחד היא היתה בדירה שלה, רגע לאחר מכן היא היתה במעבדה. המקום היה מבולגן לגמרי. ד"ר המילטון, לפחות לויס הניחה שזו ד"ר המילטון, היתה בחורה צעירה עם משקפיים מלבניים שהביטה בה המומה. היא העבירה מבטה ממנה לוולס שהופיע אחריה ואז חזרה אליה.

"לויס ליין, אני מניחה."

"ד"ר המילטון."

"תקראי לי אמיליה." אמרה האישה בחיוך.

"אמיליה," לויס חייכה בנימוס, "אם תראי לי איפה אוכל לשים את חפצי אני רוצה לראות אותו."

"הו, כן, בטח. המממ... בואו אחרי. נתעדכן בהליכה." היא התקדמה לעבר הדלת ושני האחרים אחריה.

"כמה זמן עבר מאז שעזבתי?" שאל המילטון.

"חצי שעה בערך."

"טוב מאוד. אנחנו מצליחים לכוון את המכונה טוב יותר בכל פעם."

"אכן."

"קרה משהו כשנעדרתי?"

"הצלחנו להסתיר את המעבדה מהסיור של צוות לות'ר."

"סליחה?" אמרה לויס.

"הו, אני מצטערת, מיס ליין. זאת מעבדה בתוך מעבדה. יש שטח בידוד גדול בין השתיים. צוות לות'ר הוא כוח המשטרה הפרטי של לקס לות'ר. יש להם זכות לבדוק כל מעבדה בכל זמן שהוא והם מחפשים את קאל אל."

"למה הם בודקים מעבדות?"

"מר לות'ר מוודא שמעבדות לקסקורפ ישארו המעבדות המתקדמות ביותר. ידע זה כוח. המעבדה הזאת מכילה הרבה דברים שמר לות'ר ישמח לראות מושמדים. כמו הגלובוס המוזהב של הדיילי פלאנט. הבניין עצמו נהרס בצורה מסתורית לפני שלוש שנים. פריי וויט עדיין מוציא את העיתון במחתרת."

"פריי נמצא כאן?"

"לא. מסוכן מדי. אני רק שומרת את הידע." המילטון הובילה את לויס לחדר קטן, חסר חלונות אבל עם מסך גדול ודק. "מצטערת על המחסור בנוף, מיס ליין. אנחנו נמצאים עמוק מתחת לקרקע. יש כאן גם חדר רחצה אם תרצי להתרענן."

לויס הניחה את המזוודה סמוך למיטה ואת תיק המחשב על השולחן והביטה סביב.

"לא, אני בסדר." ד"ר המילטון הושיטה לה כרטיס מגנטי.

"זה המפתח לחדר." לויס הניחה את המפתח בכיס הז'קט שלה והביטה בהמילטון ממתינה. "הו, כן. קאל אל. בואי איתי."

המילטון הובילה אותה לאורך המסדרון ואז נעמדה ליד בחורה צעירה עם שיער בלונדיני קצר שעמדה, ידה מונחת על הזכוכית מולה, מול חלון גדול ענק שהשקיף על תא צר וארוך מואר באור פלורסנטי רך וקר. בסמוך לחלון היה עמוד לבן ועליו אבן שזהרה בירוק. החדר היה מרופד ולא היה בו ריהוט בכלל. בצידו השני של החדר ישב גבר שחור שיער שבהה בקיר מולו. הוא היה לבוש בגדי מנתחים לבנים. ללויס לא היה ספק מי הוא. היא הביטה בשלושה.

"אני רוצה להיכנס."

"מיס ליין! הוא חייזר!" אמרה ד"ר המילטון בהלם.

"הבאתם אותי כדי שאעזור לו אז תפתחו את הדלת ותנו לי להיכנס."

"את יכולה לדבר איתו מכאן." אמרה הבחורה הבלונדינית.

"תפתחו את הדלת או שתחזירו אותי ליקום שלי." ד"ר המילטון הביטה בוולס שהנהן.

ד"ר המילטון לחצה על כפתור ומקלדת קטנה המשלבת אותיות ומספרים נחשפה. היא הקישה קוד שלויס לא ניסתה לשנן. הזכוכית המשוריינת נפתחה. לויס צעדה פנימה תפסה את האבן והעיפה אותה לצד השני של המסדרון. הגבר בצד השני של התא לא זע.

"מיס ליין!" אמרה ד"ר המילטון.

"אם את חוששת לחייך את יכולה לסגור את הזכוכית מאחורי, המילטון." לויס הפנתה להם את הגב שומעת את הדלת נסגרת בלחישה מאחוריה.

לויס התקדמה לצידו השני של התא ואז התיישבה מולו. הוא המשיך לבהות כאילו היא לא שם. היו צלקות על פניו. היא ראתה זוהר חלש בקצוות של אחת הצלקות היותר מכוערות שנעלם לאחר רגע. הוא היה זקוק לשמש.

"היי." אמרה בחיוך. שום תגובה. "אני לויס." עדיין שום תגובה. "זה בסדר, אתה לא צריך להגיד כלום. לא שאלתי אותם מה קרה להוריך ואני לא מניחה שתספר לי." היא הביטה בעיניו, מחפשת תגובה כלשהי, "ובכן, זה לא הבדל גדול מלדבר עם ארון מתים. הקלארק שלי מת ותקוע בארון זכוכית כאילו היה שלגיה ואתה מת בפנים." הוא אפילו לא מצמץ, "אתה לא מכיר אותי, אני יכולה לדבר שעות ובסופו של דבר אני מצליחה לשחוק גם שתיקות של קריפטוניים שגדלו בכדור הארץ." הוא מצמץ. "רק שהם ממהרים קצת. קשה להאשים אותם, אתה בטח באותה תנוחה חודשיים והם להוטים להפיל את המשטר הרודני של לקס." היא הושיטה את ידה והסיטה את שערו מפניו. הוא נרתע לאחור אבל לויס לא נרתעה. הוא מצמץ שוב. "אז לקס וברייניאק," הוא מצמץ למשמע השם ולראשונה הביט בה, "ניסו לגרום לך לנדב את הגוף שלך ככלי לגנרל זוד." בתנועה מהירה הוא אחז בידה שעדיין ליטפה את שערו.

"מיס ליין?" אמר וולס מהפתח.

"אני בסדר. הוא לעולם לא יפגע בי."

"את מאוד בטוחה בעצמך." הקול שלו היה מאוד נמוך.

"הם מקשיבים לכל דבר בחדר הזה, אה?" היא חייכה. הוא שלח מבט מזוית עינו לפתח ואז הביט חזרה בה. לויס נגעה בסיכה שעל הז'קט שלה. חיפושית מצרית כחולה. הוא שלח מבט שואל אל הסיכה ואז אליה. "הם לא שמעו דבר ממה שאמרנו מהרגע שנכנסתי." הוא שחרר את ידה. "הצלחת להימלט מברייניאק רק כדי לחיות בתוך הסיוט הכי גדול שלך, להיכלא במעבדה." הוא לא היה צריך להגיד דבר, הכל היה בעיניו. "כמה מהיכולות שלך חזרו אליך?"

"לא מספיק." הוא נגע בצלקת המכוערת שעל פניו.

"אתה צריך שמש."

"זה לא אפשרי."

"כי לקס מחפש אחרייך? כי המעבדה הזאת תת קרקעית?" היא ראתה את האישור בעיניו.

"מיס ליין, מה אתם אומרים שם?" שאלה המילטון מהפתח. לויס התעלמה ממנה.

"זה מה שרצית? בשביל זה נמלטת מברייניאק?" הוא לא הביט בה. "הקלארק שלי מת. האנשים בעולם שלי מאבדים תקווה כל יום. הם באו אליי וביקשו שאתן תקווה לעולם אחר. ביקשו שאעזור לך, שאציל את העולם שלהם. הסכמתי לעזור לך, להיות כאן בשבילך, מה שאתה תחליט לעשות. אני לא פה בשבילם, מה שהם רוצים לא מעניין אותי, לא אם הם כולאים אותך בתא בלי שמש ועם קריפטונייט." הוא הביט בה שוב, "מה אתה רוצה לעשות?"

"הקלארק שלך, איך הוא מת?" לויס ידעה שהשאלה הזאת תגיע, היא הוציאה גזיר עיתון מכיסה ונתנה לו אותו.

"הוא ניסה להציל את מטרופוליס ממפלצת בשם דומסדיי. הוא הצליח אבל מת מיד אחר כך."

"הוא הרג אותו?"

"כן, פעם ראשונה בחייו שהוא הרג מישהו. לא היתה ברירה אחרת ותאמין לי שהוא ניסה. זה גם לא ממש משנה. מה שהורג את דומסדיי מחזק אותו." הוא הרים מבטו אליה מהעיתון, "הם שלחו אותו לחלל העמוק, את דומסדיי, קשור לגוש אבן. לפני שהגעתי לפה שמענו שהוא על כוכב לכת אחר זורע הרס."

"ואם אומר לך שאני לא רוצה להיות גיבור כמוהו? שאני רק רוצה שיניחו לי לנפשי?"

"אני אשאל למה הסגרת את עצמך מלכתחילה?" הוא שתק, מחזיר לה את העיתון. לויס קיפלה את גזיר העיתון ושמה בכיסה.

"אני רוצה להפיל את לקס."

"אוקי."

"אני לא יכול לעשות את זה לבד."

"אני אעזור לך."

"לויס וקלארק נגד העולם?" לויס חייכה.

"לא מספיק לך, סמולוויל?"

"סמולוויל?"

"אני מצטערת, זה נפלט לי. ככה אני קוראת לו. קראתי לו." הוא הניח את ידו על ידה, מרגיש את הטבעת תחת אצבעותיו.

"זה בסדר. אף אחד לא נתן לי כינוי חיבה בעבר. זה מוצא חן בעיני אבל אם זה קשה לך..." הם שתקו.

"בכל אופן, אנחנו נמצא עוד אנשים שיעזרו." הוא הנהן, לא מסיר את מבטו מעיניה, "נתחיל בלהוציא אותך לשמש." היא הסירה בעדינות את ידו מעל ידה ונעמדה.

"הם מפחדים ממני." היה כאב בקולו, "הם לא יתנו לי לצאת."

"עד כמה אתה רוצה להפיל את לקס?" הוא הרים את מבטו אליה. היא התיישבה בחזרה.

"כשיצאתי משם כל מה שרציתי זה להתרחק, להימלט. זה הדבר היחיד שהצלחתי לחשוב עליו. אני לא מכיר את מטרופוליס ואפילו לא הייתי בטוח שאני נמצא במטרופוליס. אני עדיין לא בטוח." לויס הנהנה, "התמוטטתי בסמטה. לקח לי כמה ימים להיזכר בהכל כשהתעוררתי ואז כבר הייתי פה."

"בתא הזה?" הוא הנהן.

"ד"ר אמיליה המילטון עבדה בשביל לקס כשהסגרתי את עצמי." לויס עצרה את הדחף להביט באישה שבפתח. "ועד שהנערה הבלונדינית הופיעה חשבתי שהם תפסו אותי שוב. אני עדיין לא בטוח שהיא לא עובדת בשביל לקס."

"כך היא ידעה שאתה לא מכדור הארץ וידעה להשתמש בקריפטונייט."

"הם לא יודעים על קריפטון או על ברייניאק או על גנרל זוד. גם לקס לא יודע."

"זה מה שגרם לך להתייחס אליי."

"כן, זה ואת לא חששת לגעת בי. אני בוטח בך, אני לא יודע למה."

"יכול להיות שתצטרך להפחיד אותם יותר כדי לצאת מפה."

"אני לא רוצה לפגוע באף אחד."

"אם המילטון לא תסכים לפתוח את הדלת, לא תסכים לתת לך לצאת, אתה תצטרך לשבור את הזכוכית הזאת."

"ניסיתי." הוא לחש, "הייתה הפסקת חשמל והאוויר התחיל להיגמר, ניסיתי."

"לא הצלחת." הוא הניד בראשו. "מה לגבי הקיר בצד? איפה שנמצאת המקלדת, תצליח לחשוף את המגעים?"

"אני חושב שאצליח."

"זה מספיק טוב בשבילי."

"כל מה שהם יצטרכו זה להביא את הקריפטונייט שזרקת."

"ואתה תצטרך להחזיק מעמד לידו." הוא הביט בה בעיון, "אני לא יכולה לכסות אותך בעופרת ותיבת העופרת הקרובה ביותר שאני יודעת עליה נמצאת במזוודה שלי, בהמשך המסדרון."

"את באמת תעזרי לי נגדם? אני לא אנושי."

"בגלל שנולדת על כוכב אחר? להיות אנושי זה לא רק ביולוגיה. לא עשית שום דבר שיצדיק כליאתך בתא מרופד עם רעל שיכול להרוג אותך. אפילו אם היו לך שלושה ראשים וחמישים זרועות." הוא חייך לראשונה ולויס הייתה צריכה להתאמץ ולמנוע מהדמעות לפרוץ. הוא לא היה קלארק שלה אבל הוא עדיין היה קלארק, היא לא יכלה לתת לו להישאר במצב שהוא היה. הידיים שלה רעדו.

"אני מצטער."

"זאת לא אשמתך."

"אם לא הייתי מתחבא בחווה אולי כל זה היה נמנע."

"אבל הוא עדיין היה מת."

"אולי, אבל את לא היית צריכה להתמודד איתי."

"אני חושבת, אני חושבת שהתפקיד של לויס ליין בכל יקום הוא לעזור לקלארק קנט בכל יקום לשאת בנטל. לפעמים זה דורש להבריח אותו ממעבדות."

"אפילו אם הוא מיקום אחר?"

"כן." היא אחזה בידו ונעמדה. "קדימה." הוא קם.

"לויס וקלארק נגד העולם."

"אין לעולם סיכוי." היא חייכה אליו. היא נגעה בחיפושית.

הם התקדמו לפתח. המילטון, מחזיקה בקריפטונייט, החווירה מצידה השני של הזכוכית. לויס משכה את קלארק מאחוריה.

"מיס ליין! מה את עושה?"

"עוזרת לו." המילטון בלעה רוק בפחד. "אמיליה," אמרה לויס ברוך, "הוא הסגיר את עצמו כדי שאנשים לא יפגעו. הוא סבל במעבדות של לקס במשך יותר משנה. הוא לא יפגע באף אחד."

"אבל..."

"ביקום שלי הוא הגיבור הגדול ביותר. אם מה שמר וולס אמר לי זה נכון אתם זקוקים לגיבור כזה כאן, דיברתי איתו רק כמה דקות, אמיליה, ואני יכולה לראות שיש בתוכו את הגיבור הזה. את צריכה לבטוח בו כדי שהוא יוכל לעזור." וולס הביט בלויס ואז אמר

"ד"ר המילטון, למה עזבת את לקסקורפ?" ד"ר המילטון השפילה את מבטה לקריפטונייט שבידה.

היא הביטה בפניו המצולקות של קלארק ואז בלויס והנהנה. היא נגעה בקיר הסמוך, מגירה נפתחה והיא הכניסה את הקריפטונייט פנימה. לויס שמעה את קלארק נאנח בהקלה מאחוריה. המילטון הקישה את הקוד והזכוכית נפתחה. השלושה נסוגו לאחור ולויס וקלארק יצאו החוצה. המילטון הביטה בלויס שקלארק בחר להישאר מאחוריה.

"מה עכשיו?"

"הוא צריך שמש כדי לקבל את היכולות שלו בחזרה, כדי שהפציעות שלו יחלימו."

"זה בלתי אפשרי."

"ד"ר המילטון."

"אל תביני אותי לא נכון, מיס ליין, שחררתי אותו כי החלטתי לבטוח בו ואני מבינה שכדי לעזור הוא יצטרך להיות במלוא כוחו אבל אני לא יכולה לאפשר לו לצאת החוצה. זה מסוכן מדי עבורו."

"אני לא מבינה."

"מיס ליין," אמר מר וולס, "אנחנו נמצאים מתחת למה שהיה פעם הדיילי פלאנט. לקסקורפ בנו כמעט מעלינו את מרכז האבטחה שלהם. מעבדות המילטון נמצאות בדיוק מול לקסקורפ."

"הוא צריך אנרגיה סולרית." השתררה שתיקה לרגע.

"ד"ר המילטון, מה לגבי פרויקט גרינהאוס?" אמרה הבלונדינית.

"מיס סאליבן, זה בהחלט יכול להיות הפתרון." אמרה המילטון בחיוך, "בואו איתי."

"רגע. מה זה פרויקט גרינהאוס?" שאלה לויס.

"אנחנו מגדלים את האוכל שלנו בעצמנו. זה עניין של בטיחות. האוכל נקי יותר, זול יותר..."

"ואף אחד בחוץ לא יודע כמה אנשים נמצאים פה."

"בדיוק." אישרה המילטון, "היה צורך במקור שמש והמתקן הזה באמת מבודד אז יצרנו יקום כיס."

"סליחה?" אמר קלארק, מדבר לראשונה.

"זו הטכנולוגיה שאפשרה למר וולס להביא את מיס ליין לכאן, ק... מר קנט."

"יצרתם יקום כיס רק בשביל לגדל מזון? למה לא להכניס את כל המעבדה לשם?" המילטון הביטה בו כאילו הוא הצמיח עוד ראש וקלארק נע בחוסר נוחות מאחורי לויס, "מצטער, זו בטח שאלה טיפשית."

"לא, מר קנט. בהחלט לא שאלה טיפשית. זה יחסוך לנו הרבה כאבי ראש והרבה אנרגיה לעשות את מה שתיארת. הייתי צריכה לחשוב על זה בעצמי." היא הביטה בו בהערכה מחודשת, "בואו אחריי."

ד"ר המילטון הובילה את הדרך, מר וולס הולך אחריה. מיס סאליבן הלכה ליד לויס וקלארק היה במאסף. סאליבן שלחה מבטים בלויס כל הדרך, לא מעיזה לדבר. לויס רק חייכה לעצמה. הם עלו קומה נוספת והגיעו לדלת שכל מה שהיה כתוב עליה היו האותיות G.H. ד"ר המילטון העבירה כרטיס מגנטי דומה מאוד לכרטיס המגנטי שפתח את החדר של לויס ופתחה את הדלת. מוצרי ניקיון, מגבים ומטאטאים היו מונחים מסודרים על מדפים ועל ווים. הם נכנסו פנימה.

"מר קנט, וודא, בבקשה, לסגור את הדלת היטב אחריך." אמרה המילטון.

קלארק עשה כדבריה והיא העבירה כרטיס נוסף על אחד המדפים. במבט חולף החריץ נראה כמו רווח בין שני מדפים. הקיר עם המדפים נע לאחור ואז הצידה ואור צהוב האיר את החדר מהפתח. הם צעדו בעקבות המילטון דרך הפתח. לויס הרגישה כאילו היא נמצאת עכשיו בקנזס. שדות נרחבים של חיטה נפרשו לכל כיוון ושמש צהובה חמה הפיצה אור וחום לכל האזור. הארבעה הסתובבו והביטו בקלארק, האחרון שעבר דרך הפתח.

בהתחלה זה היה כמעט לא מורגש, לויס שציפתה לזה הבחינה בכך אבל היא פקפקה בכך שהאחרים הבחינו. העור שלו התחיל לזהור. קלארק לקח נשימה עמוקה, נושם עמוק את האוויר הנקי הריחני שמסביבו. כשהצלקות על פניו החלו להעלם, סאליבן, וולס והמילטון עצרו את נשימתם בהשתאות. לויס חייכה. עיניו הבריקו והוא נראה מלא אנרגיה.

"אתה יכול לעוף?" שאלה בחיוך.

"לעוף?" הוא הביט בה בפליאה.

"קלארק שלי הכי אוהב... אהב לעוף. הוא תמיד אמר שזה החופש המדהים ביותר."

"מעולם לא ניסיתי."

"אין זמן כמו ההווה. תתרחק קצת ותנסה. מעלה, מעלה והרחק!"

הוא התרחק כמה מטרים מהם, עיניו לא עוזבות את לויס. הוא הביט בקרקע, בשביל העפר האדום שהפריד בין השדות ואז הביט בשמיים הכחולים חסרי הענן מעליו ואז חזר והביט בלויס. הוא לקח נשימה עמוקה, כופף את ברכיו וזינק לשמיים. הוא קפץ גבוה ולהפתעתו נשאר באוויר, הוא הביט סביבו, מסתובב, הביט למטה וראה את לויס מחייכת, ואת שלושת האחרים מביטים בו בפיות פעורים. היא צדקה, זאת הייתה תחושת חופש מושלמת. הוא ניסה קצת לעוף, נע ממקום למקום ולא הצליח להבין למה הוא לא ניסה את זה בעבר. הוא ירד נמוך יותר, עומד באוויר כמה מטרים מעל ראשיהם.

"איך זה מרגיש?" שאלה לויס.

"מדהים. תצטרפי אליי?" חיוכה גדל.

"אולי, כשתלמד לנחות."

"כמה קשה זה כבר יכול להיות?"

"עבורך, בכלל לא אבל אני לא רוצה לשבור יד או מפרקת."

הוא החליט לנסות לנחות ויצר מכתש ענקי בשדה החיטה הסמוך. לויס וקלואי צחקקו. קלארק נעמד והביט בהם. הוא היה נבוך אבל כל המבוכה שבעולם לא הצליחה למחוק את החיוך הענק הטיפשי שהתפרש על פניו. חיוכה של לויס גדל כשהביטה בו. הבגדים הלבנים שלבש התלכלכו מהעפר ולויס נאבקה פתאום בדחף עז לחבק אותו רק שהיא לא יכלה, היא פשוט לא יכלה. היא נמלטה דרך הפתח דרכו הגיעו ליקום הכיס ונכנסה לחדר הציוד אבל היא לא ידעה איך לצאת מכאן. מר וולס שעמד ליד הפתח נכנס אחריה ובלי לומר מילה פתח את הדלת חזרה למעבדה. לויס הביטה בו בהכרת תודה ונמלטה לתוך המסדרון, הדלת נסגרת בחבטה אחריה. וולס הסתובב בזמן כדי לעצור את קלארק מללכת אחריה.

"מר קנט..."

"אני..."

"הקשבת לה, נכון? היא איבדה את אהבת חייה לפני חצי שנה אבל היא עדיין מתקשה לזכור לדבר עליו בלשון עבר. זאת לא אשמתך שאתה חי והוא לא אבל זה בטח כואב מאוד לראות אותך. היא אישה חזקה מאוד, מיוחדת מאוד. נשים אחרות במצבה היו מתפרקות מוקדם יותר, בטח לא מצליחות להתעמת כך עם ד"ר המילטון, אולי אפילו שונאות אותך כי אתה חי והוא לא. אבל אכפת לה ממך והיא מנסה לעזור לך בכנות רק שזה קל לשכוח שאתה לא הוא ולתת לידידות להפוך למשהו יותר מזה."

"וזה רע? שאני אתן לה את הנחמה שהיא כה זקוקה לה?"

"כן, מר קנט, אני מצטער אבל זה יהיה רע, בשבילה זה יהיה רע כי אתה לא הוא. כי אין בינכם את ההיסטוריה שהם חלקו. כי היא תבחין בכך מיד ואז היא תרגיש שהיא בוגדת בו. אתה רוצה להעביר אותה את זה?"

"לא. אבל, מר וולס, אני לא יכול לראות אותה סובלת ולא לעשות כלום בקשר לזה."

"תהיה חבר שלה כמו שהיא מנסה להיות חברה שלך וכמה שזה יהיה קשה לך תוודא שזו תישאר ידידות ואל תפגע, אל תראה לה שנפגעת כשהיא תמלט כך. מבחינתה היא וויתרה על העולם שלה כדי לעזור לך, לא מגיע לה שתוותר על המשיכה שלך אליה כדי שהיא תהיה מסוגלת להיות איתך באותו החדר? וכשהיא תחזור לעולם שלה, אם נצליח לעשות את כל מה שתכננו ונחזיר אותה, אולי היא תצליח לעבור שבוע מבלי לבקר באנדרטה שלו, אולי היא תצליח לחיות בעיר שהם חיו בה ביחד."

"אנדרטה..."

"כן. בעולם שלה אנשים לא יודעים שהוא קלארק קנט, כך שגם שם היא לא מסוגלת להתאבל כהלכה. תן לה זמן, מר קנט. נמצא לך בגדים הולמים, ניתן לד"ר המילטון הזדמנות למצוא לך מרחב מחייה מכובד יותר מתא מרופד." קלארק הנהן.


	2. Chapter 2

אלוהים, היא יכולה להיות יותר פתטית? לברוח כך ממנו? ומה בסך הכל הוא עשה? אחרי אלוהים יודע כמה שנים אומללות, אחרי יותר משנה של עינויים, חודשיים שהייה במעבדה כפריק הוא סוף סוף זכה לרגע של אושר וכל מה שהיא יכלה לעשות זה לברוח ממנו כאילו הוא היה מצורע. וכשהדמעות פשוט פרצו ממנה וסירבו להפסיק היא נכנסה למקלחת ונתנה למים פשוט לזרום. היא יצאה רק כשהעור של אצבעותיה היו מקומט כל כך שהיא נראתה כמו בת שמונה מאות. היא התלבשה. היא בכוונה לא לקחה שום פריט לבוש שלו מלבד האחד. המחשבה שהכפיל שלו ילבש משהו שלו הפחידה אותה לאין שיעור כשהיתה בדירה והיא לא ידעה אם היא שמחה או מצטערת על כך עכשיו. היא ניגשה לז'קט שלה והוציאה את מחשב כף היד מהכיס. נשמעה דפיקה מהוססת על הדלת. היא ידעה שזה יכול להיות רק אדם אחד. היא ניגשה ופתחה את הדלת.

הוא החליף בגדים. במכנסי ג'ינס כחולים וחולצת טריקו כחולה הוא נראה כמו הנער בבית השכן. לויס החליטה באותו הרגע לחשוב עליו כנער החווה. קלארק שלה היה סמולוויל, הקלארק הזה יהיה נער חווה.

"אני שמחה לראות שהתפטרת מתלבושת המטופל בבית המשוגעים." אמרה בחיוך. הוא הביט בעצמו נבוך, "הכנס." הוא נכנס אחריה.

"מה זה?" הוא הצביע על המחשב הקטן שבידה.

"המממ... שב, אני אראה לך." הוא הביט מסביב. לא היה כיסא בחדר הקטן והוא התישב על המיטה. היא התיישבה לצידו. היא לחצה על כמה נקודות במסך וקטע וידיאו הופיע. "זה סמולוויל כשהוא חושב שהוא מפתיע אותי לכבוד יום ההולדת שלי." בוידיאו קלארק ראה גרסה של עצמו נכנסת לחדר מיטות כנראה בשעות הבוקר עם עוגה קטנה שנר תקוע בה, הוא התקדם לכיוון המיטה, המצלמה מונחת על השידה כך שאפשר היה לראות שמישהי שוכבת שם וקלארק הניח שזו לויס. הקלארק השני התגנב לעבר המיטה והניח את העוגה ליד המצלמה. הוא כנראה לא הבחין שהיא פועלת. הוא רכן לעבר הדמות הישנה ולויס תפסה אותו פתאום ומשכה אותו אליה. הם נחתו על הרצפה כשקלארק איכשהו מצליח לגרום לכך שלויס תנחת עליו, שניהם מצחקקים. לויס הפסיקה את הוידיאו והביטה בו. הוא הביט אליה בחיוך.

"תודה." אמר.

"על מה?"

"שחלקת את זה איתי, על זה שאת פה. זה בטח לא קל."

"בבית אני מרגישה שאני שוחה בחול טובעני או מנסה לבנות מדורה מתחת למים. אני כאן אולי שעתיים ואתה בריא, חופשי ומחייך. זה גמול בפני עצמו. אני מצטערת על מקודם."

"את לא צריכה להתנצל. עפתי בזכותך, אין שום דרך שבה אוכל לגמול לך על זה. אפילו עם ד"ר המילטון תכלא אותי שוב, זה משהו שלעולם לא אשכח."

"אתה חייב להתאמן על הנחיתות שלך." היא חייכה אליו. הוא חייך בחזרה.

"ד"ר המילטון רוצה להעביר את המעבדה לתוך יקום הכיס, היא ביקשה ממני לעזור."

"ביקשה?" לויס הרימה גבה.

"כן, ביקשה." הוא חייך, "אני חושב שהיא עדיין בהלם."

"עדיין מפחדת ממך?"

"לא, טוב, אולי רק קצת. אני חושב שחוששת תהיה המילה המתאימה."

"אתה מתכוון לעזור לה?"

"זה היה הרעיון שלי, אחרי הכל. וזה יעזור לי ללטש את היכולות שלי." היא הביטה בו בשאלה. "אבא שלי מת כשהתחלתי ללמוד באוניברסיטה, התקף לב. חשבתי אז שמה שוות כל היכולות שלי אם לא הצלחתי להציל אותו? הפסקתי להשתמש בהן, בכולן. זה היה קשה בהתחלה אבל לאט לאט הפסקתי לחשוב על זה ופשוט חייתי כל יום מחדש. נכנסתי לשגרה, בקושי יצאתי מהחווה. לכן לקח לי כל כך הרבה זמן להסגיר את עצמי. לקח זמן עד שהידיעה שמחפשים אחריי הגיעה אליי ואז ההחלטה היתה די פשוטה באמת."

"לא ידעת שלקס הוא לא הנדבן הנפלא שכולם מכירים?"

"לא ידעתי מי הוא בכלל אבל בהתחשב בכך שאנשים סבלו בגללו לא היו לי אשליות לגביו. רק לא ציפיתי לברייניאק. ביקשתי מהשכן שידאג לחווה, לקחתי את האוטובוס למטרופוליס והתיצבתי בלקסקורפ."

"והטרור הפסיק?"

"אנשים הפסיקו למות אם לזה את מתכוונת."

"אתה מתכוון לעשות משהו טיפשי כזה שוב?" הוא שתק.

"אם זו תהיה הדרך היחידה להציל אנשים, כן." הוא הביט בה לרגע, "אמרת שנמצא עוד אנשים שיעזרו."

"כן. יש אחד שאני חושבת עליו, זה לא יהיה פשוט. בהנחה שהוא קיים גם פה, בהנחה שהוא יסכים להקשיב."

"הרבה הנחות."

"כן, אבל הוא אחד האנשים החכמים בעולם שלי והוא מאוד קרוב לסמולוויל, כמעט כמו אח."

"אוקי. מתי את רוצה שנצא למצוא אותו?"

"כשאתה תלמד לנחות. עדיף שכמה פחות אנשים יהיו מעורבים בזה."

"את לא בוטחת בהמילטון?" היא בהתה רגע קדימה.

"יש המילטון גם בעולם שלי. רק שהוא גבר מבוגר. סמולוויל בוטח בו עד גבול מסוים." היא הביטה בו, "הוא מכיר אותו כסופרמן. הוא ידע שהוא חייזר. זה לא נראה שזה מפריע לו באיזושהי צורה. אני לא חושבת שזה משנה לו. הוא די פרופסור מפוזר. הוא ניסה להחיות אותו כש..."

"וד"ר המילטון הזו מפחדת ממני."

"היא עבדה עם לקס אולי זו הסיבה. אני לא אומרת שאי אפשר לבטוח בה. אני פשוט לא אבטח בה מיד."

"אוקי."

"ולא כדאי שלקס ידע עליי. הממ... למישהו מחוץ לארבעתכם אולי כדאי שאקרא בשם אחר."

"אני אוהב את השם שלך." היא חייכה בבישנות, "איך לקרוא לך?" היא חשבה רגע.

"ג'ואנה, ג'ואנה קלארק." הוא חייך.

* * *

ד"ר המילטון וקלארק בנו את כל המעבדה מחדש ביקום הכיס, כולל גן ירק ומקומות ישיבה בחצר. ד"ר המילטון העבירה את הכניסה לעולם הכיס למעבדה העליונה הראשית ולויס, קלארק, קלואי ומר וולס עברו להתגורר שם. לקלארק זה הרגיש כמעט כמו לחזור ולגור בחווה. כשהוא לא בנה את המעבדה הוא התאמן על הכוחות שלו, בעיקר על התעופה. ד"ר המילטון עבדה על אמצעי תקשורת בין עולם הכיס למעבדה הראשית והיתה מאושרת לחלוטין לשקוע בפרוייקט, לשכוח מלקס ומהעולם שבחוץ.

לאחר שבועיים, כשבניית המעבדה הסתיימה והנחיתות של קלארק השתפרו מספיק כדי לעורר בטחון בליבה של לויס, קלארק ניגש להמילטון וביקש בבישנות רשות לצאת החוצה.

"זה מסוכן, מר קנט. אתה בטוח?"

"אני מתכוון לנקוט בכל אמצעי זהירות שאוכל אבל יש דברים שעליי לעשות שאיני יכול לעשות מכאן." היא הביטה בו בשקט זמן מה.

כשהיא מצאה אותו והביאה אותו לכאן היא עשתה את זה כמעט מאותה סיבה שהגלובוס המוזהב מצא את דרכו אליה. אבל הוא לא היה חפץ, הוא היה יצור חי ולא מסוגלת להתנער לחלוטין מהדוקטורינה של לקס לות'ר הוא עורר בה פחד עצום. באופן מאוד לא אופייני לה היא אפילו לא ניסתה להכיר אותו. אבל מהרגע שלויס ליין העזה להיכנס לתא ואפילו לגעת בו, הדברים השתנו. מר וולס הזכיר לה למה היא עזבה את לקסקורפ והצלקות האיומות שהיו על פניו של קלארק קנט נחקקו לה באותו היום בזכרון. היא החליטה לקחת סיכון ולתת לו להנות מהספק. בשבועיים האחרונים היא הבינה את מה שלויס ליין ידעה באינסטינקט. זה לא משנה איפה נולדת או למי, זה משנה מי אתה, מה חשוב לך, מהם הערכים שבנית עליהם את חייך. וקלארק בנה את חייו על עבודה קשה, על כבוד לזולת, על הושטת עזרה לחלש, על חוש צדק ועל הגינות וד"ר המילטון מצאה את עצמה נמשכת לאינטלקט שלו, לחוש ההומור שלו ולרצון שלו ללמוד כל דבר שתסכים ללמד. היא כלאה אותו בתא עם רעל במשך חודשיים והוא הציע לה את ידו בידידות. היא גילתה לפתע שהיא לא רוצה שהוא יפגע, היא רצתה להשאיר אותו ביקום הכיס, בשמש, בטוח ומחייך. הוא חייך אליה עכשיו.

"את לא יכולה להגן עליי לנצח."

"אני..." היא השתלטה על מחשבותיה, "אתה אדם חופשי ובוגר, מר קנט. אתה לא זקוק לרשותי."

"אבל אני זקוק לעזרתך. אני זקוק למסמכים עבורי ועבור לויס, לבגדים, לכסף."

"לאן אתם מתכננים ללכת?"

"לויס רוצה לחפש מספר אנשים בעולם, אנשים שלדעתה יעזרו לנו. והיא לא רוצה לעשות את זה תחת שמותנו האמיתיים."

"אני חושבת שאני יכולה לארגן משהו."

לויס, ספל קפה ביד, הביטה מחייכת בקלארק הלחוץ שמנסה לבחור בגדים. הוא הביט בה.

"זה תמיד היה פשוט להתלבש, אני לא מבין..."

"אני מניחה שבחווה לבשת ג'ינס וחולצת פלנל, מאלו שאימא שלך בחרה עבורך או ירשת מאביך." הוא הסמיק. "קלארק, זה בסדר, אתה לא צריך להיות דוגמן. תצמד לפשטות. חליפות עבודה, ג'ינס וחולצות טריקו."

"אני אמור להיות טכנאי מעבדה. אני..."

"אם כך חליפת עבודה תתאים, עם עניבה." הוא הביט בה נבוך והיא התאמצה שהחיוך לא יהפוך לגיחוך, "זה בסדר, אני אראה לך איך לקשור עניבה. קדימה, לך להתלבש. אני מתה לראות איך העולם שלך נראה, קדימה."

הוא לקח את החליפה הכחולה שהיתה מונחת על המיטה ואת החולצה בכחול בהיר שלויס הניחה איתה ונכנס לחדר הרחצה כדי להתלבש. הוא חזר אחרי דקה ולויס בחנה אותו מלמטה למעלה.

"ובכן, אני לא יודעת אם זה משהו שערבבו בקריפטון או האוויר בסמולוויל אבל אתה נראה טוב." הוא חייך בבישנות. לויס הרימה עניבה כחולה עם פסים אלכסוניים באדום בידה, "בוא נשים את זה עליך." היא החלה לקשור לו את העניבה והבחינה במבטים שהוא שלח בה. "קלארק. העניבה, לא אני."

"הו, סליחה." היא פתחה את העניבה.

"עכשיו, תקשור אתה."

הוא התחיל להתעסק עם העניבה כשהיא נותנת לו הוראות. הוא הצליח לקשור בצורה סבירה רק בניסיון השלישי ועמד גאה בעצמו, מביט בה. לויס חייכה וישרה את העניבה שלו.

"הוא קשר את העניבות שלו בעצמו?"

"במהלך היום כן אבל אני בדרך כלל עשיתי את זה בבקרים." היא הסירה את ידיה מהעניבה שלו וקלארק הצטער על השאלה. הוא ניסה לשנות את הנושא והביט על החפצים שעל השולחן הקטן.

"אני חושב שכדאי שארכיב את המשקפיים אבל אני מוותר על מגן הכיס." היא חייכה, "מה? מה?"

"הממ..." היא הוציאה את מחשב כף היד מתיק היד שלה, דפדפה בין התמונות והראתה לו, "כך קלארק הולך, הלך לעבודה במשך שנים." קלארק בתמונה לבש חליפה מאוד דומה למה שקלארק לבש עכשיו, כובע על ראשו ומרכיב משקפיים, "הם עזרו להסתיר את צבע עיניו ואף אחד לא היה מתאר לעצמו שהוא עף בעיר בטייץ' ומציל אנשים."

"את רצינית? המשקפיים האלה הספיקו?"

"אל תגרום לי להתחיל." היא חייכה בזכרון וכשהוא המשיך להביט בה באי הבנה, "אלו לא היו רק המשקפיים. הוא בנה אישיות שלמה כדי להסוות מי הוא והחליפה שהוא לבש כסופרמן, היו לה מאפיינים מיוחדים."

"מאפיינים מיוחדים?"

"אני אסביר אחר כך. יש לך הכל? אתה מוכן?" הוא לקח את הז'קט השחור ממשענת הכיסא והכניס את הארנק שלו לכיס הפנימי של הז'קט.

"בואי נלך."

* * *

הם נחתו ביער החשוך בפאתי גוטהם.

"אני לא מאמין שאת רוצה לפגוש אותו."

"קלארק, באמת שאין לך במה לקנא." לויס לחשה, מתקשה להסתיר את השעשוע בקולה.

"אני לא מקנא!"

"נכון, הוא ביליונר, גבוה, חתיך, אינטליגנטי, נראה מדהים בטוקסידו..." קלארק נהם, "אבל אני כבר תפוסה. אולי הבחור שלי לא באזור יותר אבל אני עדיין תפוסה. וגם לפני שאני וסמולוויל התחלנו לצאת. ברוס ווין פשוט קודר מדי בשבילי ויש משהו חשוב מאוד שהוא לא מסוגל לעשות." הוא עדיין נראה זועף והיא החליטה לוותר לו.

"ומה זה? להאכיל חיות משק?" הוא שילב את ידיו על חזהו.

"הו, אני חושבת שברוס היה מצליח להסתדר בחווה, יש לו הרבה כשרונות." היא הניחה את ידה על זרועו, "הוא לא יכול לעוף, קלארק." הוא נרגע בצורה משמעותית, "אתה חייב להפסיק עם הקנאה הזאת."

"אני לא מקנא! אני פשוט..."

"מסמן את הטריטוריה שלך?" הוא נהם בתשובה. "זה בסדר, אני מבינה. אבל אם הוא דומה ולו במקצת לבחור שאני מכירה הוא יודע לפלרטט כמו אף אחד אחר שאני מכירה והוא יקלוט ישר את מה שקורה בינינו. ועם האישיות החזקות שיש לשניכם העימות הוא בלתי נמנע."

"כלום לא קורה בינינו!"

"קלארק, באמת." הוא נאנח. היא לקחה נשימה אבל הוא דיבר לפניה.

"אני יודע שאני לא הוא אבל... אני לא יכול להמנע מזה, ניסיתי."

"אתה חייב. אתה מסוגל לעשות את זה."

"זה עבד בינכם מיד?"

"מה פתאום? השתגעת? זה לקח שנים לפני שהסתכלתי עליו כעל יותר מנער חווה משום מקום. וכשהוא התחיל לעבוד בפלאנט הוא גנב לי את הסיפור על סופרמן ולקח לי יותר משנה וחצי לסלוח לו על זה ואחר כך הוא גרם לי לחשוב שהוא וסופרמן 'נתנו' לי את הסיפורים שעבדתי עליהם כל כך קשה. אני חושבת שעברה שנה לפני שדיברתי איתו, עם אחד מהם, שוב ליותר משתי שניות. והוא, מצידו, החליט שהוא לא רוצה לסכן אף אחד וסירב להיכנס למערכת יחסים רומנטית במשך שנים. ואפילו אחרי שהתחלנו לצאת היו לנו מריבות גדולות ואני בטוחה שהיו ממשיכות להיות לנו כאלה גם אם היינו מתחתנים." היא לקחה נשימה והביטה בו, "אני מבינה מה אתה מרגיש כלפיי, באמת שאני מבינה אבל אני לא הלויס שלך."

"לא, הלויס שלי נמחקה."

"וזה עומד לעצור בעדך?" הוא הביט בה בחדות, "אי שם בעולם אני נמצאת בסכנה ואתה פשוט תעמוד עם ידיים בכיסים ותוותר?"

"איך את יודעת שהיא בסכנה?" הוא אמר בשקט, בדאגה. לויס חייכה.

"היא לויס ליין, בוודאי שהיא בסכנה." היא טפחה על זרועו. "בוא נמצא את הביליונר ונגמור עם זה לפני שיעצרו אתנו כי אנחנו מפרים את העוצר."

* * *

הם עמדו לפני שער הברזל המעוצב, המעוטר, העתיק של אחוזת ווין. קלארק נע באי נוחות לצידה.

"אתה חייב להפסיק עם זה." היא סננה מזווית פיה כשהשומר החל מתקרב אליהם.

"אני לא עושה שום דבר." הוא סינן חזרה.

"אתה מקרין חוסר בטחון. זה לא עוזר כשמנסים להיכנס ללא הזמנה לאחוזותיהם של העשירים ורבי הכוח."

"אני לא עיתונאי חוקר שדוחף את אפו לעניינים לא לו!" לויס מתעלמת ממנו העלתה חיוך על פניה.

"מה אתם עושים פה?" שאל השומר.

"היי, אני ג'ואנה קלארק וזו העוזר שלי, ג'ו פרימן. קיוויתי לדבר עם מר ברוס ווין."

"מר ווין לא נמצא בארץ!" השומר פנה ממנה רק שהוא ענה מהר מדי ולויס לא קנתה את זה.

"מתי הוא חוזר?" היא הביטה הישר במצלמת האבטחה, "כי באמת שאני אתקשה להסביר לבעלי את מצבי ללא עזרתו."

"מצבך?" אמר השומר בחשדנות.

"כן, מהסוג שנמשך תשעה חודשים."

"בעלה של גב' קלארק הוא לא מהסוג המבין," אמר פתאום קלארק, "יותר מהסוג שיורה ואחר כך שואל שאלות."

"אל תגזים, ג'ו, הוא יותר מהסוג שמועך אנשים במלחציים ומפזר את האיברים שלהם בכל העיר ורק אז אולי אם יש לו מצב רוח טוב, שואל שאלות."

"ומה הקשר למר ווין?"

"אני לא אומרת שהוא האב, למרות שהוא בהחלט יכול להיות אבל עם כל האבטחה שיש לו פה ובהתחשב במצב הפגיע של כל השאר אני בהחלט שוקלת להגיד את שמו. בחורה צריכה לעשות כל מה שהיא יכולה לעשות כדי לשרוד." היא משכה בכתפיה. השומר היסס. לויס נאנחה ופנתה לקלארק. "נצטרך למצוא מישהו אחר שיעזור, אולי נצליח לשכנע את מר לות'ר למרות שהוא הרבה פחות נגיש..." השומר הניח את ידו על אוזנו.

"גב' קלארק, חכי!" לויס הביטה בקלארק מגבילה את חיוך הנצחון שלה לעיניה והסתובבה באיטיות כאילו בחוסר רצון חזרה אל השומר והרימה את גבתה. "מר ווין יראה אותך עכשיו." המילים ממש הכאיבו לו.

לויס חייכה. השער נפתח באיטיות ועגלת גולף הופיעה. לויס וקלארק עלו עליה והנהג הוביל אותם באיטיות לעבר בית האחוזה.

המשרת הוביל אותם לחדר שהכל בו אמר כסף עתיק. קלארק הרגיש ממש לא בנוח, הוא חשש לזוז מפחד שיפגע במשהו וישבור אותו. לויס התישבה באדישות על אחת הספות המרופדת בקטיפה ארגמנית. כשהבחינה בהתנהגות של קלארק היא גלגלה את עיניה וטפחה על הספה לידה אבל קלארק בחר לעמוד מאחורי הספה עליה ישבה ולהביט מסביב. כשברוס ווין נכנס לחדר אחרי חמש דקות עם חיוך מקסים על פניו, קלארק שילב ידיו על חזהו. לויס החניקה צחקוק. למרות השיחה שלהם בדרך לכאן הוא עדיין התנהג כמו טווס שמגן על הטריטוריה שלו.

לפני שברוס יכול היה לפנות אליהם הוא הוציא טלפון מכיסו והחל מדבר. לויס סיננה מאוד בשקט לכיוון קלארק.

"במקום לנפח את החזה כמו תרנגול הודו אולי תבדוק את החדר לעומק?" קלארק הסמיק קלות ופנה לעשות כדבריה.

"גב' קלארק," ברוס ווין סוף סוף התפנה אל אורחתו המקסימה. הוא לקח את ידה ונשק לה, "אני לא חושב שהיה לי העונג לפגוש אותך."

"ועדיין בחרת לתת לי להיכנס."

"תאשימי את הצד הסנטימנטלי שבי. לא יכולתי לראות עלמה במצוקה מבלי להקשיב לה לפחות." הוא התיישב מול לויס וקלארק שלח בו מבט עוין.

"צד סנטימנטלי? בברוס ווין? אני מתקשה להאמין."

"ומדוע לא?"

"אתה מעשי מדי בשביל דברים כאלה."

לויס נגעה בחיפושית המצרית שעל הז'קט שלה שוב וקלארק הבחין מיד בירידה חדה ברעשי הרקע. כנראה שגם ברוס הבחין בכך מפני שהוא נגע באוזנו כבוחן משהו. לויס בחיוך מקסים הביטה בקלארק והוא הנהן. קלארק שיתק בעזרת קרני חום את כל המצלמות בחדר.

"מה עשיתם עכשיו?" ברוס נעמד על רגליו, המסכה של המארח המקסים נעלמה כלא היתה, "איך עשיתם את זה?"

"אני לא אוהבת שמקליטים אותי או את השותף שלי." ברוס הביט בהם בחשדנות. כל גופו נדרך כשלויס נעמדה. "לא באנו לשדוד אותך, אם מזה אתה חושש."

"אני חושב שתתקשו לצאת מהאחוזה הזאת."

"הו, אנחנו נצא מפה. אולי זה ידרוש קצת הרס של רכוש עתיק אבל אנחנו נצא מפה."

"מה שאותנו מעניין נמצא מאחורי השעון העתיק הזה ומתחת לאחוזה." אמר קלארק בשקט.

"מאחורי השעון יש קיר ומתחת לאחוזה יש מרתפים."

"דרכם אתה מבריח אנשים מהישג ידו של לות'ר." אמרה לויס.

"השעון הוא רק אחת הכניסות."

"אני לא עוסק בשום דבר כזה." לויס הביטה בקלארק.

"הוא משקר. הלב שלו זינק כמה פעמים אבל הוא מצליח להסתיר את זה בצורה מרשימה." ברוס החליף מבטים בין שניהם ואז נעצר על לויס.

"השותף שלך הוא מטה יומן? זה העניין?"

"אפשר להגיד."

"מה אתם רוצים? אני יודע שאתם לא רוצים שאבריח אתכם מכאן מפני שהכניסה שלכם היתה בולטת מדי."

"אנחנו רוצים להעזר בשאר המיומנויות שלך." אמר לויס. "אנחנו רוצים להפיל את לקס."

"המיומנויות שלי?" הוא צחק ללא הומור.

לפתע וללא כל אזהרה לויס תקפה את ברוס במהירות שהפתיעה אפילו את קלארק. היא היתה טובה, אפילו טובה מאוד אבל ברוס היה טוב ממנה בכמה מונים ועד מהרה הוא אחז בה כך שלא יכלה לזוז בתנוחה לא נוחה ואף כואבת. כשקלארק צעד חצי צעד לכיוונם, ברוס הידק את אחיזתו.

"אם אתה לא רוצה שדמה יהיה על ראשך אל תזוז." קלארק הביט בו בעיניים מצומצמות.

"אתה לא תהרוג אותה."

"אתה חושב?"

"לא, אני יודע."

"בגלל שאתה מסוגל לשמוע את הלב שלי פועם ללא סטטוסקופ?"

"לא. כי היא מכוונת סכין למפשעה שלך." ברוס קפא. הוא הביט למטה וראה שקלארק אומר את האמת אבל הוא רק שינה את התנוחה שלו והסכין נפלה.

"עדיין חושב שלא אהרוג אותה?" שאל. קלארק חייך, הופיע לרגע ליד ברוס והיכה בראשו קלות.

"כן." ברוס התמוטט חסר הכרה.

כשברוס התעורר אחרי חמש דקות הוא הופתע לגלות שהוא היה באותו חדר, יושב באותו מקום, לא קשור כששני האורחים הלא קרואים שלו נמצאים באותו מקום שמצא אותם כשרק נכנס לחדר.

"מה זה היה, לכל הרוחות?" לעזאזל הראש שלו כאב.

הבחורה הביטה בו בגבר שעמד מעליה ואמרה לו

"זה תלוי בך." הגבר הביט בו מהסס ואז הנהן והושיט לה את ידו. הבחורה נתנה לו מכשיר כלשהו. הגבר התיישב על הכיסא שעמד בזוית ישרה לשתי הספות. הוא הראה לברוס את המכשיר. זה היה מחשב כף יד והגבר לא שחרר אותו. ברוס הסתכל בתמונה שהופיעה על המסך והחוויר.

"איך...?" הגבר החזיר את המכשיר לאישה.

"אני מוכנה להסביר לך הכל אבל אני לא מוכנה שתקליט אתנו בשום צורה שהיא. שום סימן שהיינו פה, שום הוכחה שאנחנו קיימים."

ברוס שתק לזמן מה. מעביר מבטו בין השניים.

"במיוחד לא הוכחה שהיא קיימת. בוא נגיד, שהיא הנשק הסודי." אמר הגבר.

ברוס תמיד ראה בעצמו שופט אופי מעולה אבל שני אלו היו תעלומה מבחינתו. הוא לא אהב לבטוח באנשים אבל הם ידעו יותר מדי עליו, הרבה יותר מדי. אבל הם לא ביקשו את אמונו, הוא קלט, הם הציעו לו הסבר לתעלומה שהם הציבו בפניו ובתמורה ביקשו רק אנונימיות. אבל הם הציעו גם תקווה וזה היה מסוכן הרבה יותר.

"אני לא מבטיח שום דבר מלבד שלא יהיו הוכחות שאתם קיימים." הם הנהנו והוא הרים טלפון ולחש את הסיסמה וכל המידע מהחדר עבר למחשב העל שבמערה. "תתחילו בלהסביר את התמונה."

"מר ווין. אני לא רוצה לפגוע בך אפילו לא זמנית אבל אל תנסה לרמות אותי, בבקשה." אמר הגבר בכיסא.

"אמרתי שלא יהיו הוכחות."

"אתה עדיין מקליט אותנו." ברוס הביט באישה. הוא חשב שהיא מנהלת את העניינים, מתי מאזן הכוחות השתנה? היא חייכה אליו.

"תמיד רציתי לראות אותך מתפתל, זה אפילו יותר טוב משחשבתי שזה יהיה. העברת את כל המידע למערה שלך, כן?" כשברוס לא ענה.

"קראתי לה 'נשק סודי' עם סיבה, מר ווין. ויש גם סיבה לכך שאני לא רוצה שתהיה הוכחה לקיומה. אפילו בתיקים החשאיים שלך."

"הדרך היחידה להפסיק את ההקלטה לחלוטין היא בצורה פיסית ואין לי כוונה לתת לך להרוס לי את הבית."

"אז אנחנו נלך עכשיו." הגבר קם והאישה מיד אחריו. לברוס היה תחושה שהיא לא היתה מרוצה מההתפתחות הזאת אבל בחרה לתמוך בהחלטה של הגבר. ברוס נעמד, ברגלים מתנדנדות אבל נעמד.

"יש לכם בעיות קשות של אמון."

"יש לי סיבה טובה להיות פרנואיד, מר ווין."

"אתם באתם אליי."

"כן. אבל אני לא מוכן לסכן חיים של אנשים חפים מפשע כי אתה לא מסוגל להראות מחווה אחת של רצון טוב."

"המממ." אמרה האישה. הגבר הביט בה בחדות.

"את בוטחת בו?"

"לא אמרתי את זה. אבל מה עוצר בעדך מלהרוס לו את המחשב לפני שנלך?" הגבר הביט בו בעיון.

ברוס התחיל לחשב מה הוא יודע עליו. הוא מהיר, מסוגל לשמוע פעימות לב, קולט תדרים אלקטרומגנטים, הצליח לנטרל בדרך כלשהי את המצלמות וכנראה שקצת יותר חכם מהממוצע. הם היו פחות או יותר באותו הגובה והגבר נראה בריא ובכושר אבל הוא לא נע כמומחה באומנות לחימה. ברוס היה מוכן להמר שהוא יצליח לעצור בעדו מלהתקרב למחשב. נראה שהגבר עקב אחרי המחשבות שלו כי הוא חייך.

"אתה חושב שתצליח לעצור בעדי." זו לא היתה שאלה.

"מדוע חשוב לך כל כך שלא יהיו הוכחות? המחשב שלי מוגן בצורה יוצאת דופן."

"בגלל מילטון פיין." אמרה הבחורה.

"ראש הלשכה של לות'ר?"

"הוא לא אנושי." אמר הגבר.

"אל תגיד לי שגם אתה קונה את השטויות של לות'ר על פלישה חייזרית."

"כשאמרתי לא אנושי לא התכוונתי רק למוצא שלו. התכוונתי לטבע שלו. מילטון פיין הוא מכונה." ברוס צחק. הבחורה הביטה בגבר בהתנצלות.

"חשבתי שהוא לפחות יסכים להקשיב. טעיתי. בוא נלך." הם התקדמו לכיוון הדלת.

"רגע." ברוס הפסיק לצחוק. הוא הסתובב לעברם חושב. מה אם במקרה המטורף ביותר הם צודקים? זה יסביר המון. מה אם הבחורה באמת אוצרת ידע רב, ידע מסוכן? האם אחרי חמש שנים של ניסיונות כושלים לערער את מעמדו של לות'ר, מלחמת התשה בין לקסקורפ ל'ווין יזמות' שברוס כבר לא היה בטוח כל כך שהוא ינצח בה ומאות אלפים של קורבנות הוא יכול להרשות לעצמו לתת לזוג הזה לחמוק מידיו? ואם הם הסיכוי היחיד להתפטר מלקס לות'ר? הבחורה כנראה ניחשה את מחשבותיו כי היא אמרה ברכות

"אני לא יכולה להבטיח להתפטר מלקס לות'ר ומילטון פיין לגמרי ולתמיד. שני אלה הם כמו ג'וקים, תמיד מצליחים לשרוד אבל אני יכולה לנסות ככל יכולתי להחזיר קצת איזון לעולם הזה, לעזור להחזיר קצת תקווה. בשביל זה אני פה. אבל אולי הגעתי מאוחר מדי. אנחנו נלך עכשיו, מר ווין. בהצלחה."

"אמרתי רגע." הוא הביט בהם רגע נוסף ואז ניגש לפסנתר העתיק שבחדר וניגן על כמה קלידים. השעון העתיק זז הצידה ודלת נפתחה בסיבוב בקיר. "בואו איתי."

הם ירדו בעקבותיו לפחות שתי קומות של מדרגות. בהתחלה אלו היה מדרגות אבן רגילות והן הדרדרו בהדרגתיות למדרגות חצובות בסלע. המדרגות הובילו למערה ענקית ואפלה שעל תקרתה התגודדו עטלפים בלהקות ענקיות. כשברוס דרך על המדרגה האחרונה אור לא ממוקד ורך סימן שביל שהוביל למערכת מורכבת של מחשבים עם כמה מקלדות, מיקרופונים, רמקולים וששה מסכים בגדלים שונים סביב מסך גדול מרכזי. היה רק כיסא אחד.

"יש לך מחשב מבודד? כזה שאתה בודק בו וירוסים ושאר צרות?" שאלה האישה. ברוס הביט בה והנהן. "מצוין. אני לא יודעת עם זה תואם לטכנולוגיה שלך אבל חבר את זה אליו." היא מסרה לו דיסק און קיי. על הדיסק הכחול היה סמל מוכר בלבן. ברוס הביט בה.

"הדיילי פלאנט? את עיתונאית?"

"כרגע אני פרילנס." ברוס הביט בדיסק בהיסוס. "מה שיש בפנים עלול להיות מושחת לכן המחשב המבודד."

"מושחת על ידי מה?"

"ברייניאק. מילטון פיין." הוא הביט בה בחדות. "מר ווין, יש לי הרבה מה לספר, דברים שגם הוא לא יודע," היא הורתה בראשה לגבר שעמד לידה. "הדיסק הזה יתן נקודת פתיחה. אני מניחה שהעובדה שאנחנו כאן אומרת שאתה מסכים לא לתת למידע לצאת מכאן אבל אתה צריך להבין מול מה בדיוק אנחנו עומדים ולמה שנינו כל כך מודאגים מחשיפה של הזהות שלי."

ברוס ניגש עם הדיסק למערכת המחשבים והוציא מחשב נייד אותו הניח על שולחן פנוי שאור נדלק מעליו. הוא חיבר את המחשב לחשמל וחיבר את הדיסק למחשב. למחשב היתה בעיה לקרוא את הדיסק.

"זה ייקח זמן." אמר ברוס מופתע והביט באישה. "איך זה יכול להיות?"

"אולי כדאי שתתחילי בלהציג את עצמך. ואותו." אמר הבחור.

"אותו?"

"שמי, שמי האמיתי, הוא לויס ליין. אני מיקום מקביל." ברוס הביט בה בעיניים מצומצמות. "ביקום שלי אני מאורסת לקלארק קנט. לפחות הייתי עד לפני חצי שנה. זה," היא הצביע על הגבר שאיתה, "קלארק קנט. הוא מהיקום הזה. קלארק קנט שלי מת לפני חצי שנה בזמן שנלחם עם מפלצת בשם דומסדיי." היא הוציאה גזיר עיתון מכיסה והושיטה אותו לברוס.

הכותרת אמרה 'איש הפלדה מגן על העיר'. היתה שם תמונה של גבר עם סמל מתומן על חזהו שבמרכזו S. ברוס הסתכל בחדות על הגבר שעמד ליד לויס זרועותיו שלובות על חזהו.

"בנה האחרון של קריפטון."

"כן, שמו הקריפטוני, קאל אל." אמרה לויס ברכות. ברוס קפא לשמע השם. "וכל עוד מילטון פיין לא יצליח להניח את ידיו עליו" היא הצביעה על קלארק שברוס לא הצליח להסיר ממנו את מבטו, "הוא ישאר הקריפטוני האחרון. אתה באמת לא רוצה לפגוש את השאר."

"ואת הסכמת להתחתן עם חייזר."

"לא ידעתי שהוא חייזר כשהסכמתי אבל גם אחרי שהוא סיפר לי לא שיניתי את דעתי. הוא לא חייזר בעיני."

"לא. בעינייך הוא סופרמן." קולו של ברוס נטף ציניות.

"אני בחרתי את השם." היא משכה בכתפיה, "ואני לא חושבת שהשם 'באטמן' הוא הרבה יותר טוב." ברוס הביט בה והצליח להראות נבוך. היא חייכה, "כך הבחור בתמונה קורא לעצמו."

"אני חושב שזה דווקא מתאים לו." אמר קלארק בחיוך.

המחשב השמיע ציוץ וברוס פנה להביט בו. המחשב הצליח ליצור גשר ולפענח את המידע בדיסק. הדיסק היה מלא תמונות ומסמכים שנראו כמו סריקות על עיתונים וגם כמה קטעי וידיאו שהמחשב עדיין נאבק לפענח את הקידודים שלהם. ברוס התחיל לעבור על הקבצים. הוא זיהה את מילטון פיין וקרא את המסמכים. הוא הפעיל את אחד מקבצי הוידיאו שהמחשב הצליח לפענח. הוידיאו היה הקלטה של מה שקורה במחשב של מישהו והכיל כמה קטעי וידיאו שחותם הזמן שלהם היה בהפרש של כמה שניות. האנשים בוידיאו תיארו מפגש שלהם עם מילטון פיין במקומות שונים של העולם. הם דיווחו לבוס שלהם, מר לות'ר.

"וכדי שלא יהיה ספק," אמרה לויס, "מדובר בלקס."

לפני שברוס הספיק לענות לה מסך המחשב הפך לשחור והופיעו עליו שלושה עיגולים ירוקים מחוברים בינהם בצורת האות V בזרמי חשמל. קלארק ניגש במהירות, סגר את המחשב וניתק אותו מהחשמל. הוא ניתק את הדיסק והחזיר אותו ללויס.

"ובכן, זה עונה על השאלה עם הדיסק מושחת. אני הייתי משמידה את המחשב הזה. פירמוט פשוט לא יעזור, הוא משתכן ברכיבי החומרה."

"הוא?"

"ברייניאק. מילטון פיין." אמרה לויס.

"הוא מחשב על קריפטוני בחלקו הגדול. המטרה הנוכחית שלו כרגע היא לשחרר את גנרל זוד מהפאנטום זון."

"סליחה?" ברוס הרגיש מוצף.

"הפאנטום זון הוא כלא אינטר גלקטי שאבי הביולוגי יצר." הסביר קלארק, "הוא נמצא במימד נפרד. לחלק מהאסירים אין גוף, גנרל זוד הוא אחד מהם. הוא הקריפטוני שאחראי להרס קריפטון. היתה מלחמת אזרחים, הוא עמד להפסיד וידע את זה אז הוא שחרר את ברייניאק."

"שהרס את כוכב הלכת." אמר ברוס.

"כן ואז הוא הגיע לכאן כדי לשחרר את זוד כדי שיוכל ליצור את ניו קריפטון, בדמותו."

"אבל אם אין לזוד הזה גוף..." ברוס הביט בקלארק ובלע רוק. קלארק ניחש את מחשבותיו.

"כן. הם התכוונו להשתמש בגוף שלי."

"לכן מסע הטרור לפני שנתיים כדי לגרום לך להסגיר את עצמך. אבל אנחנו לא טובעים בקריפטונים מגלומנים כרגע אז..."

"הם צריכים משהו נוסף מלבד הגוף שלי, הם צריכים פתח לפאנטום זון ואין לי ולא היתה לי שום כוונה לתת להם גישה לאחד."

"יש אחד בכדור הארץ?"

"לא אמרתי להם אחרי יותר משנה של עינויים למה אתה חושב שאני אספר לך?" אמר קלארק בחיוך.

"קלארק." אמרה לויס בנזיפה.

"יש אחד. בקוטב הצפוני. אבל רק אני יכול לפתוח אותו."

"ומה לגבי לקס? איך הוא מעורב בזה?"

"לקס חושב שמילטון פיין ייתן לו גישה לנשק יום הדין, כזה שיעצור את הפלישה החייזרית ויהפוך אותו לשליט כדור הארץ."

"אז מילטון פיין מנצל אותו. אתה בטוח לגבי זה?" קלארק חייך חיוך ללא הומור.

"לקס ניסה לשכנע אותי לשתף פעולה נגד מילטון פיין. הוא היה 'השוטר הטוב'. לא קניתי את זה."

ברוס שתק במשך זמן מה, מנסה לעכל את כל המידע שנפל עליו.

"לקס משתמש בידע העצום של ברייניאק כדי להרוס את 'ווין יזמות'." אמרה לויס. "אני לא ברייניאק אבל אני יכולה לעזור. אבל אם הוא יידע שאני קיימת או שאני וקלארק עובדים ביחד, הוא יהרוג את שנינו. הוא ישמיד כל זכר לכך שהתקיימתי אי פעם וזה כולל את לויס ליין של היקום הזה." קלארק הביט בה בחדות בהלם. "מה? זאת מסקנה הגיונית שהוא מצא דרך למנוע מכם להיפגש. זה שהוא הופיע בציבור לפני שנתיים לא אומר שהוא לא היה כאן קודם." קלארק הסתובב מהם והתרחק לעבר החושך.

"אני חייב לצאת מכאן. אני..." היא הביטה בברוס בשקט.

"יש לך מקום שהוא יוכל להרוס? הוא צריך מקום כזה וזה לא הזמן שנתפצל." ברוס הביט בה והנהן.

"היי! איש הפלדה! בוא איתי."

TBC


End file.
